Comic Convention
'Comic Convention '''is the twenty-second episode of the twenty-second season. Plot The stuffed animals are enjoying their time in the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters as they are enjoying their breakfasts made by their "head chef", Tito. Milo especially loves days at the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters, he enjoys his breakfast Belgian waffles that Tito made for him and makes sure to savor every single bite. Milo asks if the stuffed animals would like to have a day out that day, Bedtime Bear doesn't see why they can't have a day out but says that they can get ready once they finish the breakfast Tito has prepared for them and he goes back to eating his toast and marmalade. Once the stuffed animals are finished eating their breakfasts, Bedtime Bear wonders where they could go out to: there are many options such as Ronnie and Donnie's Rib Shack, George's Grocery Store, the Amusement Park, the Nin Yen and much more locations. Milo doesn't have a clue where to go to but decides for them to go to Ronnie and Donnie's Rib Shack for lunch, at least. The stuffed animals arrive at Ronnie and Donnie's Rib Shack where the twin brown bears are happy to serve customers and the stuffed animals enjoy their lunch. After eating at Ronnie and Donnie's Rib Shack, the stuffed animals leave the restaurant and head off to explore the Population of Plush. The stuffed animals wonder where to head off next and see George's Grocery Store up ahead, Bedtime Bear decides to stop off as they should get some groceries just in case. Bedtime Bear brings a shopping list for the foods they need to get; George welcomes them to his grocery store and gives them all pieces of paper which the stuffed animals wonder what that could be. Milo looks at his sheet and looks to see it says that there is a comic convention at 7pm later today and tells his stuffed animal friends. The stuffed animals look at their sheets of paper and it says the same thing, Bedtime Bear says that they can go later on that day after they get the groceries that they need. All of the stuffed animals pick up the foods on the grocery list: spaghetti, strawberries, oranges, bananas, lasagna, manicotti, bread, turkey, mayonnaise, soda, chocolate cake, peach cobbler, nachos, bugles and potato chips. After picking up the groceries at George's Grocery Store, the stuffed animals head back to their home at the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters as they prepare to go to the comic convention. Bedtime Bear gets dressed up in his bowtie which looks fancy enough and Antonio does the same, Tito dresses in a white suit with a black bowtie, William hopes to look fancy in his black suit, CL dresses in a dandelion suit while El dresses in a macaroni and cheese suit, Latte dresses up in his banana mania suit, the Red Bear dresses in a red suit, Oliver dresses in a cerulean suit, Poochy dresses in a black suit while Peter dresses in a white suit, Riggy dresses in an orange suit and Pumpkin dresses in a tangerine suit but Milo however dresses with a blue shirt underneath a gray hoodie. The stuffed animals wonder if Milo will look presentable just wearing a hoodie while the rest of them are in fancy suits but decide to go along with it. They soon arrive at the comic convention where many Stuffedgomerians and other stuffed animals are there to see the comic books on display, the stuffed animals wonder what will happen if they get noticed but Milo makes sure to the stuffed animals that they may or may not. Just then, a display of fan-liked comics are there and Milo wants to have a look at what they have, as he loves to read many issues of different comic books. Book series such as ''the Alien and the Asteroid, Legends of China, the Professional Protagonist, the Adventures of Wheely and Catch the Candy. Milo enjoys looking at the comic books as he already has seven issues of the Alien and the Asteroid series, three issues of the Legends of China series, one issue of the Professional Protagonist series, eight issues of the Adventures of Wheely series and six issues of the Catch the Candy series and they have the Alien and the Asteroid Issue 8, the Legends of China Issue 4, the Professional Protagonist Issue 2, the Adventures of Wheely Issue 9 and Catch the Candy Issue 7. Milo wants to see if he can get them to continue his collection of all of the series. The stuffed animals walk away while Milo brings the Alien and the Asteroid Issue 8, the Legends of China Issue 4, the Professional Protagonist Issue 2, the Adventures of Wheely Issue 9 and Catch the Candy Issue 7 with him. Milo is even more excited when the surprise that has been waited for is unveiled, it is the rare and new Ultra Powerful Guy Issue 20 in which Milo had to wait five years for it to be released. Bedtime Bear thinks that it is great to see another Ultra Powerful Guy issue in stores as there were nineteen issues and it took nearly five years for the twentieth issue of the comic book series to be released finally, Bedtime Bear doesn't want to miss a chance like this and wants to get the Ultra Powerful Guy Issue 20 comic but doesn't know what to do to get it off display. While Bedtime Bear is trying to find a way to get Ultra Powerful Guy Issue 20, Milo and Tito are reading Legends of China Issue 4 and are on edge for a fight scene in the comic book where villain Wāi is fighting the main hero Kōngshǒudào Dàshī for a chance at being the head of the Zhàndòu temple, Milo and Tito wonder who will win while Antonio seems to be interested in the Adventures of Wheely Issue 9 where it seems that red race car Wheely must travel all around the world to find his girlfriend who has been kidnapped by a mysterious vehicle who plans to scrap all cars and make the vehicle he is be the most popular vehicle on Earth. El seems to be interested in the Professional Protagonist Issue 2 where the Professional Protagonist once again meets his rival who plans to take over the city and take down the Professional Protagonist in the most painful way possible while CL has interest in Catch the Candy Issue 7 where the main character Blucritter is on a mission to once and for all claim what is rightfully his. Bedtime Bear sees them all and asks them how he can get out the Ultra Powerful Guy Issue 20 as he plans to get it, Milo says that it looks like it can be open with a certain type of key and they probably need to have that certain type of key to open up the protective glass and get the Ultra Powerful Guy Issue 20: Milo then tells Bedtime Bear that it would be a treat to have to a comic collection as he as all of the nineteen issues before the Ultra Powerful Guy Issue 20 comic. The stuffed animals decide to go back to the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters to see if they have the certain type of key needed to open the case of the Ultra Powerful Guy Issue 20 comic, Milo wonders if they have to pay for the comics but it then says that they are free and the stuffed animals head off. Once arriving, Milo tells the stuffed animals to check upstairs in the basement where they see a lot of things such as boxes filled with composition books, a toolbox and much more things until they finally find the box filled with keys, Bedtime Bear sees the certain type of key that looks like it is used to open up the case and they head back to the comic convention. Once there, Mayor Waddle announces that there are many copies of the Ultra Powerful Guy Issue 20 however this version inside is a special version given to the Stuffedgomerians who have helped out a lot in the Population of Plush, he then announces that the stuffed animals at the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters are worthy of the special Ultra Powerful Guy Issue 20 but doesn't seem to have the key to open up the case. Bedtime Bear arrives with the certain type of key and gives it to Mayor Waddle who gives the Ultra Powerful Guy Issue 20 comic to the stuffed animals and the Stuffedgomerians cheer for them. Once Bedtime Bear takes back his key, the stuffed animals arrive back at their home where Tito begins to cook spaghetti for dinner. The stuffed animals sit down at the couch reading the Ultra Powerful Guy Issue 20 and are impressed as five years was worth waiting for and that this comic is one of the best yet, they can't wait for an issue 21 of the series which is bound to happen. Once Tito is done with the spaghetti, the stuffed animals sit down to have dinner which is delicious as it was made by Tito, the stuffed animals tell him that they enjoyed the Ultra Powerful Guy Issue 20 comic and Milo adds that not only did they enjoy that but they enjoyed the comic convention where they could all spend time with each other enjoying comic books and having fun! Characters *Bedtime Bear *Tito Bear *Antonio Bear *Milo Watson *William Werrison *CL Samson *El JBL *Latte Chimpance *The Red Bear *Oliver Cat *Poochy Hampton *Peter Morgan *Riggy Emerson *Pumpkin Emerson *Waddle Isleton *Ronnie and Donnie *George Grapebottom *Tim Geralds (cameo) *Jimmy the Clown (cameo) *Ron Tents (cameo) *Paul, Cooper, Rob, Roy and Otto (cameo) *Harness Azikiwe (cameo) *Mr. Bakersfield (cameo) *Gabriel Golden (cameo) *Harry Hamilton (cameo) *Keith Neilson (cameo) *The Goldfishes (cameo) *Sheriff Squirrel (cameo) *Deputy Dog (cameo) *Larry (cameo) *Farmer Ferdinand (cameo) *Josh Hughes (cameo) Trivia *This episode is a shout-out to Comic Con. *It makes sense that the comic convention is in Stuffedgomery as it is located in California and Comic Con is held every year in San Diego. *The Catch the Candy comic books are shout-outs to the Coolmath games which are called Catch the Candy, the first two issues of the series are shout-outs to the first two games before Catch the Candy, Catch the Candy Halloween, Catch the Candy Christmas and Catch the Candy Mech which are called IQ Ball and Tarzan Ball. *''The Adventures of Wheely'' comic books are shout-outs to the Wheely games and they have comic books based on all eight games of the series which are known as the Adventures of Wheely, the Adventures of Wheely Issue 2, the Adventures of Wheely Issue 3, the Adventures of Wheely Issue 4, the Adventures of Wheely Issue 5, the Adventures of Wheely Issue 6, the Adventures of Wheely Issue 7 and the Adventures of Wheely Issue 8. Category:Season 22 episodes Category:Episodes